blains brothers
by Lolafaith12xxx
Summary: blaine has 10 brothers and one day kurt goes to blaines house and meets them all
1. Chapter 1

kurt hummel was walking up to the andersons house when he heard blaine screaming ''Jake DONT YOU DARE ANSWER THAT DOOR OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU''

kurt knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer he new cooper was with blaine this Christmas but he dint know anyone called jake. a young man answered the door and offered kurt to come in once kurt was in there were 5 unfamiliar faces abd blaine head in hands.

''whos upset blaine'' said cooper coming from the living room into the hallway and as soon as he set eyes on kurt told a man to go get everyone it time to introduce blaines boyfriend.

soon kurt was being puller into the living room by blaine and they both sat on the sofa whil alot of boys/men cam into the room there were 10 not including blaine and kurt."right boys stared introducing yourselfs'' cooper said.

''well im kyle second oldest 29 and live in Florida and i am a doctor in a florida hospital''

''oh its me well im sam 28 i live in Texas and i have my own fashion line''

''im kayden, kay for short im 27 i live in California and direct films''

''im aron 26 and i live in la with cooper and i am an actor aswell''

''im jack 25 and have just finished collage after having a few gap years i live in england''

''im ace twin of blake we both are 24 and we both live in new York studding art''

''im jason 23 i live in Miami and studdy something in fiscal education''

''finally im jack second yougest also 23 adopted when our parents thought that was the end of there children but then came blaine i live in new York and study music''

''so thats our family kurt 11 brothers and asshole parents guys this is kurt 18 and going to newyork soon''


	2. Chapter 2

''so what you are telling me is that you have 10 brothers and you didn't tell me'' kurt said

'' i was going to its just i dont know i there never here thats all dont be mad'' blaine answered

''im not mad i am just clarifying things'' kurt said with a smile and in an instant they where kissing and all the other boys ran out the room laghing and making jokes. blaine seemed so close to his brothers but at the sounds of it he wasnt to much.

''are you done'' ace asked scampering into the room not wanting to see them kiss.

''yes we are'' blaine said with a big grin on his face whilst all the boys cam runnung into the room jumping onto each other and being hyperactive '' there really just big kid kurt there not as sensible as people think'' blaine said as he stuck his foot out so the boys runnung round would all trip up and they did seconds later there was a big pile of men on the floor laghing and trying to get up but blaine decided to sit on them all.

cooper walked in seconds later and pushed blaine off them and cooper sat on them instead, the were groans and moans from the boys and kurt couldnt help but laugh'' should i stand up or shall i keep them here'' cooper asked kurt and gave a nod to let them go. all the boys sighed in relief and sat down.

at 9 kurt thought he better call his dad and say hes on his way home so he left the room and called his dad''hey dad im heading home now ill see u in half an hour bye'' and with that kurt went into the living room to say good bye''ive got to go ill see you again hopfully'' kurt said

''bye do you want me to drive you home'' blaine offered

''no i have my car thanks but ill see you later'' kurt answered carmly

''ok ill walk you to the door '' blaine insisted as they were walking to the blaine kissed kurt and said '' i love you''

''i love you to'' kurt replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaines house **

''blaine get up or ill come in there'' jack shouted from outside blaines door

''oy leave him alone hes still sleeping let him get up in his own time, i also dont want a screaming blaine on my hands today'' cooper said walking up behind jack.

''1,2,3,4,5 im coming in'' jack shouted and went into blaines room whilst cooper walked away mumbling stupid boy.

''GET OUT, I HATE YOU LET ME SLEEP I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET UP, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT AND IF YOU DONT ILL BEAT YOU ILL COUNT TO 5 ONE,TWO,THREE...''

''ok ok im going'' jack said leaving the room. when he got out the door he was messing with his ears pretending he was deaf.

''i told you so'' cooper said with the biggest smirk on his face you have ever seen whilst walking down the stairs. 10 minuets later he heard a big thud come down the stairs and saw blaine in a big pile at the bottom of the stairs.'' KAY, ARON, BLAKE, ACE SOMEONE COME HERE NOW'' cooper shouted as all the boys came running in from all directions.

''whats going on, dosnt matter i see the problem ill call an ambulance'' ace shouted running off to get the phone and call 911.

what felt like minuets blaine was at the hospital being rushed to the emergency room.''has someone called kurt'' aron asked.

''i have his number, ill call him'' cooper insisted it rag twice then kurt picked up'' hi kurt blaines been in an accident and i think you should be here'' cooper explained.

''what kind of accident, how bad is he hurt, do you know anything yet, what happened...'' kurt panicked

''kurt just get here and ill explain everything get you dad to dive your not in a fit state to drive here we dont need both of you in hospital do we now... he'll be ok'' cooper said trying to keep calm so kurt wouldn't panic even more.'' see you then bye''.

when kurt got to the hospital he was greeted by blake who lead him to where the family were sitting.''what happened, is he ok'' kurt asked

''he's in surgery kurt he fell down the stairs and broke both his legs and some ribs and fractured his pelvis'' kyle said probley because he knew the most about these things.

**3** **hours**** later**

''he out of surgery and has pins and plates in both legs and has a frame around his right leg'' kyle said ace, blake, aron, jack ,jack and kay had gone home to give every one some space.''we can go see him now if you want'' everyone stud up and stared to head to blaines room he was so cute when he was sleeping he looked like a baby. soon sam, jason and kyle left and all that was left was kurt and cooper

''what do you think happened i mean we know he fell down the stairs but do you think he triped or something'' kurt asked trying to break the silence but instead of cooper answering a littel voice answered say ''tripped'' kurt looked down to see blains eyes open and looking around the room.

''hey sleepy head your in hospital you fell down the stairs and gave up the fright of our lives'' cooper said

''i tripped cooper not fell'' blaine corrected kurt was so happy that blaine was wake and talking he knew things would be ok


End file.
